


【DMHP】我的，直到永遠（番外篇）

by chloeee68



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeee68/pseuds/chloeee68
Summary: 大家上次看到咱們馬爾福侍衛長被湯姆強制領便當一定很難過（湯姆:怪我?作者:咳咳咳…不…不敢（磕頭）所以特地幫德哈cp開了小破車重點是描述好像還超過上次的湯哈盒盒盒（湯姆:不要解釋了，直接阿瓦達）





	【DMHP】我的，直到永遠（番外篇）

■  
午夜的波特王国在月光的照抚下寂静极了  
点点星光划破了灿烂的夜空  
彷佛上好的丝绸镶嵌了碎钻那样令人移不开视线  
除了树林里偶尔传出的虫鸣鸟叫  
萤火虫也默默地飘荡萦绕着不出声  
不舍得打扰这片难得的良辰美景

 

谁也不知道这份宁静下  
就在走廊深处的骑士团团长房门後  
全身只套了件睡裙的王子殿下紧贴在德拉科结实的胸膛一下下被顶弄着  
敞开的领口不知何时早已被粗暴地扯开而半挂在裸露的肩头  
底裤虚挂於圈紧男人腰侧的脚踝处  
剧烈摇晃的震动全数让单人大小的床铺给吸收了去  
面对面跨坐於对方腿上的姿势令他不得不哽咽出声  
“呜……太深了”  
哈利仰起脸蛋咬着近乎出血的下唇抗议道  
私处被成年男子尺寸的性器凶狠的操开  
湿漉漉的穴口让人给捅得一塌糊涂  
抽插的水声令男孩羞得遮挡住自己染了红晕的脸蛋  
却又立刻被对方强硬的扯开搁置在自己的肩上  
眼底浮现的水气氤氲了视线  
男孩的泪珠如甜点杯缘饱和欲滴的奶霜让男人吻去  
倚在怀里的乖巧模样和往常调皮捣蛋形象大相径庭  
强烈的反差任哪个男人都压抑不住欺身而上的冲动

 

满是伤疤的大手强硬地扣住了男孩的後脑勺  
高大的金发侍卫长俯下身和怀里的人交换了一个深吻  
舌尖挑逗着小一号的软舌曼妙的舞动着  
吸吮着怀里人唇瓣的动作充满了占有的意味  
不时还以犬齿间磨蹭着同样的位置留下痕迹  
上下夹击的快感恍如雷鸣般  
酥软着哈利此刻浆糊一样浑沌不清的脑袋  
隔着男人的口腔发出了幼兽般若有似无的呻吟  
情动的清脆声线和小尾巴一样不停引逗着德拉科的理智底线

 

男孩的肘间覆盖了体术课锻炼出的薄肌  
撒娇的小猫一般紧紧搂住男人宽厚的肩颈喘息着  
身下被狠狠疼爱的刺痛伴随着快感  
让平常总是边怼男人边恶作剧的王子殿下  
此刻只能不安地把重心紧贴着侍卫长充满力量的身躯  
像是不小心闯入泥泞区的小动物  
一次次更加无力地被束缚着陷入难以逃脱的沼泽  
哈利红彤彤的侧颊因为靠在对方满布了汗滴的锁骨反而被捂得更加火热了  
好比患上重感冒的晕眩感灼烧着意识不清  
被德拉科啃咬在脖颈间的动作让男孩时不时战栗着  
大大小小的红艳伴随着唇齿并用  
深深烙印在晒了老半天却不见加深的白净肌肤  
彷佛下一秒就会被吞噬的异样感充斥了诡异的色彩  
哈利半眯着碧绿的眼眸承受着对方的丝毫没有克制力道的撞击  
漂亮的泪花在月光下闪烁着晶亮的光芒蹭到了男人刀刻般的下颌  
混杂着汗水散发出和海水一样咸腻的味道

■  
男孩被动的迎合着英俊的骑士大人  
半眨着眼泪迷糊的把视线投向对方燃烧着银灰色的双瞳  
即使再怎麽不清醒都无法不感叹那好看的轮廓  
不愧被国王亲自赋予皇家侍卫长的头衔  
那股超乎常人的体态与能耐  
光是骑在骏马上透过布料隐隐透出的大腿肌肉线条  
在床笫之事方面的勇猛总是让无数少女们幻想猜测着  
而实际上真正尝试到的估计也只有哈利一人而已  
被禁锢在身前的姿态彷佛溺水之人那般喘不过气来  
同样毫无经验可言  
却能立即依靠自身优越的学习与判断力  
短时间内直接掌握到每一次深入浅出的窍门与  
对方全身上下有待开发的敏感区  
男孩柔软着屈服於自己的模样令德拉科怜爱地吻了吻身下人的前额  
对方早先调侃自己而立刻被压上床的惊慌失措  
男人仅以侵略性十足的性事作为回应

 

两道身影的唇边拉出了唾液一丝丝悬荡而下  
胸前的红樱来回地磨蹭着对方的胸肌而发烫着  
淫糜又成熟的男性气息让哈利禁不住诱惑轻轻浅浅的嗅了嗅  
初尝禁果的甜蜜令他紧绷着下腹仰身索吻  
牵连到不断收缩的软肉包裹着男人挺立粗大的勃发  
换取了对方游刃有馀的舌吻交缠  
以及与柔声安抚完全不符的粗暴对待  
交合处一阵阵快速又黏腻的水声回荡在不大的空间内  
噗滋作响的前列腺体液灼热了男孩柔软的臀瓣  
连带沾染上德拉科紧紧掐在其上的粗糙指腹  
哪怕给人捏住的肌肤隐隐作痛着发烫  
哈利也难以抽离对方指节上一层层长年使用武器而覆上的薄茧  
那种挑逗着烈火的上瘾触感

 

一声不吭便快速拧着男孩纤细的腰身换成了後入的姿势  
完全不予警告便突如其来的惊吓与冲击  
“别……等等德拉科……不要……”  
断断续续的话语尚未结束  
在骑士团长不留馀地的凶悍抽插下  
哈利立刻哭噎到几乎要打起嗝来  
指尖拉扯着枕头达到了不知第几次的高峰  
尖叫夹杂了虚弱的咳嗽声给男人一并深吻堵死  
伴随几乎要把自己给钉入床铺的冲撞  
上下两张小嘴都给欺负着丝毫不给人缓和的机会  
男孩的下身在深夜反覆给人推上高峰後立刻陷入了只能乾性高潮的困境  
连稀薄的液体都无法射出的前身被床单摩擦出润色  
可怜兮兮的让德拉科掌握在手掌间亵玩把弄着

 

“不是想知道你老公厉不厉害?嗯?”  
男人哑着低沉又满是情欲的嗓音贴着哈利的耳畔询问道  
胯部使力时充满色情意味的拍打在红肿的臀瓣  
完全没有任何赘肉的腹部曲线被汗水浸湿  
坚硬的触感蹭着哈利白嫩的大腿根  
让男孩沉迷着只想更加贴近感受那股令自己憧憬又崇拜  
肌肉下蕴藏着脱缰野马般爆发力十足的力道  
磁性的声线从骑士大人沉重的呼息间搔痒过自己的敏感带  
哈利恍惚间只能乖巧地不停地晃着脑袋  
体力透支的情况下  
已经分不清到底是後穴被操弄撕裂的疼痛感  
还是更深处甜蜜点被一下下顶弄的强烈快感让他泪眼迷蒙着无法挣脱

■  
压着人抽插了数几十次  
德拉科才深深吻住反覆晕了又给折腾着清醒过来的男孩  
湿黏温热的口腔交换了让彼此眷恋的暧昧  
满布青筋的分身深埋在对方紧致又滑润的後庭终於忍不住全数交代  
炙热的精液填满了略为鼓起的柔软腹部才缓慢却磨人的抽出  
平时洁癖严重的男人此时却丝毫不在意床铺的脏乱

 

哈利疲惫的眼皮像是被钉住的木板那般沉重  
下意识地把小脸埋进德拉科的怀里寻求安全感  
酸涩的大腿上沾染了点点白浊无力的搁在对方的腰侧  
闷哼着却又想挣脱开眼前散发热气的骑士大人  
德拉科藉着汗水把垂落额角的金色浏海高高向後梳开  
英气的五官让黑夜镀上一层致命又锐气的光晕  
恢复寂静的夜晚徒留晚风轻巧的步伐  
在男孩推攘的动作间轻松地接下了那小猫般毫无威胁的爪子  
男人以高挺的鼻尖缱绻地蹭了蹭哈利白净的掌心後印下一吻  
扯过被单让人儿沉沉地在自己光裸的怀里入睡  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
“操!”  
德拉科大口喘着气直挺挺地坐起身  
意识到做了整晚的春梦让他涨红了本来就不黝黑的双颊  
刺眼灼热的阳光缓缓地攀上窗台  
“德拉科!快点!团长还敢赖床啊!说好的一早要帮我训练的!”  
某个熟悉又稚嫩的嗓音从厚重的门板後响起  
伴随着碰碰碰的敲门声  
哈利的催促在整个骑士团都尚未清醒的宿舍内格外扰人  
“妈的闭嘴!先去训练场给老子等着!”  
男人吼了吼才终於使得门外的王子殿下消停  
直到离去的步伐声响起  
德拉科瞄了眼被单下高高举起的性器  
用力的抽了自己一耳光  
却始终无法抹灭昨晚梦中那张哭噎的小脸  
满身黏腻的汗水让他厌恶地嗅了一下壮硕的臂膀便想起身冲澡  
盯着洗手台前不大的镜面後那红肿了半张脸的自己  
骑士大人此刻满脑子烦恼着从今以後该怎麽直视那恶劣却该死的可爱的  
他们波特王国最任性的臭小鬼

 

☆彩蛋  
哈利:”德拉科!还敢赖床啊!!!!”

德拉科:“妈的再吵老子就把你操到下不了床!”

哈利:（一片死寂）

**Author's Note:**

> 最近臉皮莫名的薄……自己寫到一半都感覺很羞恥……（把頭埋進土裡）
> 
> 還有明明吃德哈卻很少寫這對……  
> 是因為他們太大勢了嗚嗚一堆太太寫得都比我好  
> 只能乖乖得拿出湯哈嗑好嗑滿（瑟瑟發抖）  
> TRHP某方面來說真的也算是我視為本命的一對!  
> 所以~  
> 想說讓各位小可愛們了解一下(。’▽’。)♡


End file.
